


Starship Promise Tumblr Prompt 1 (Nova)

by Yoselin



Series: Starship Promise Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “I would love you forever if you did something with Nova and MC at a space carnival and Nova winning a stuffed toy for MC at a prize booth.”Name used here is Cadey Shelley.





	Starship Promise Tumblr Prompt 1 (Nova)

It was almost embarrassing how excited I got over the smallest of things. Had I not been so distracted by the tiny Comet-shaped plushie staring down at me from a carnival booth, I would have apologized to Nova for making a fool out of myself. Unfortunately, that tiny little plushie had completely taken hold of my attention.   
The moment I had spotted it, I had tugged on Nova’s side and practically squealed. She had been startled and had opened her mouth to ask me what was wrong before I had interrupted her.   
“Can we try that one? Please! It looks like Comet!” My voice had come out breathless, eager, and I had given Nova’s wrist another light tug.   
She had opened her mouth in surprise, no doubt my outburst had surprised her, before something softer had crossed her features and an affectionate smile had taken hold. Smiling and wrapping her fingers around my wrist, she had nodded.   
“Do you want to me to win it for you?”   
She nodded at the carnival booth and I realized it was a shooting game.   
A cardboard sign read the instructions for a prize. A player had to aim a ball at a stack of bottles and manage to knock them out for a prize.   
Nova, who could easily take on an entire Empire and Union command on her own, would obviously excel at the game and win the prize in no time-  
But I didn’t want that.   
I didn’t want to look weak in front of Nova. How pathetic would it be if I couldn’t even manage to knock down a milk bottle on my own without relying on Nova’s superhuman strength?   
Flushing, I shook my head lightly. “I want to try, please.”  
Offering Nova a smile with false confidence, I pulled out some credits and handed them to a bored looking booth operator. The reptilian man shuffled through them before handing me three white balls.   
Three chances, ok, I can do this.  
I tried to reassure myself of this as I grabbed the first one from the shelf. It was heavier than it looked and I almost dropped it. My fingers caught in just in time before it could land on the ground.   
“Careful,” Nova murmured. She gave me a reassuring smile and stood next to me.   
“I can do it,” I murmured back.   
Biting my lip, I brought my hand back before sending it forward. The ball soared towards the target-  
And missed by several inches. Rather than hitting the bottles, it hit the far wall and landed pitifully against the ground.   
“Hubble,” I whispered.   
My face felt suddenly hot and I tried to ignore Nova’s facial expression changing. Her beaming smile looked slightly less defined.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?” She repeated it.   
I shook my head feeling more than a little mortified.   
“I can do it,” I repeated.   
I had to do it. I wanted Nova to see that I could hold my own well enough and not have to rely on her for everything. Nova deserved a strong girlfriend and I was determined to be her.   
My hands gripped the second ball and I dug my nails into the plastic surface.   
Round two, I can do this. I can do this for Nova.   
I lifted my arm again, eyes scanning the target, and made a mental calculation at the back of my mind. The target could be no more than 10 feet from me, the ball could weigh no more than 5 ounces, and the wind speed wasn’t strong...  
Running through several numbers in my head, I sent the ball flying once more. This time it made it a little closer before landing ways away from the target.   
I bit the inside of my cheek painfully and felt my face grow hotter.   
“I’m not good at this, am I?” My voice came out weaker than I intended and my hands clenched tightly at my sides.   
Nova smiled, eyes bright with affection, and her arms wrapped around my waist. “You’re amazing. Try one more time.”  
I nodded at her, feeling a little more nervous, and grabbed the final ball.   
My last chance, this one has to be it.   
I raised my arm and bit my lip in concentration. I wanted to impress Nova and show her that she didn’t have to do everything for me. This one had to meet the target otherwise I’d never be able to look at her in the eyes again.   
Steeling myself, I squared my jaw.   
Having Nova so close to me made my heart race and my mind was just a little unfocused. Her breath was warm against my ear and her arms were still wrapped tightly around me. It was distracting-  
So distracting that the ball missed by another half foot.   
A buzzer sounded above us and the booth operator shrugged. “Tough luck, kid.”  
I stared at the target, feeling my throat tighten.   
I missed. Given three chances, I missed all of them. My breath left me slowly and I lowered my head in shame.   
“Cadey?” Nova’s voice was right above me. I bit my cheek hard enough for my eyes to sting and wrapped my arms around myself.   
“I have terrible aim, sorry, let’s go find Orion and the others,” I stated. I tried shrugging, tried making it seem like I was totally fine, yet Nova didn’t budge from her place.   
Her face was concerned, eyes scanning every inch of me, and I turned away from her.   
Great. First I failed at proving my worth to her and now I’m humiliating myself by almost breaking down over a carnival game.   
Stars, I’m pathetic.   
“Come on Nova,” I called out softly. My smile was a little more strained this time and I turned around to leave.   
I made it half a step before I heard something being slammed down on a table. Turning, I saw Nova depositing a stack of credits at the booth.   
“Come try again,” she beckoned me forward.   
Feeling nervous, I hesitated for half a breath before making my way back. “I have terrible aim.”  
“I can help you,” Nova soothed. She grabbed a ball from the counter and tapped the space next to her.   
Hesitantly, I approached her and let her wrap her arms around me from behind. The ball was placed in my palm before her own hand wrapped around mine.   
“Look at the target,” she murmured. Her breath was right against my ear and I shivered.   
“I’m going to miss,” I protested.   
“Raise your arm,” Nova instructed.   
I complied but made a face. “I’ll just waste your credits.”  
“A little more to the right,” Nova ignored my protests. Her hand was warm and soft as she raised my wrist and positioned it differently. “Are you ready?”   
I could feel her smile pressing against my cheek, feel her confidence in me in her pulse against my hand. Some of her surety seeped into me and I squinted in concentration.   
“I can do this,” I repeated it to myself and locked my gaze on my target.   
Nova said nothing in return, instead, she angled her head and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I blushed for the hundredth time today and opened my mouth in surprise before her arm guided mine forward.   
With her strength and coaching, the ball met its mark.   
There was a clatter of bottles and glass before a bell rang above us.   
“We did it!” I breathed out. My excitement bubbled over and I jumped up and down taking Nova with me.   
Nova smiled, her smile utterly soft and loving, and gripped my hands in hers.   
“You did it,” she corrected.   
Her hand plucked the Comet-like plushie off the shelf and placed it in my arms.   
I squished it until it made a sound and buried my face in the fur.   
Immediately, however, my mood dampened a bit.   
I had only won this with Nova’s help. She had guided my aim and had been the one to actually fling it at the target. It was her strength that had sent the bottles flying. I had done nothing but stand there and let her use my arm.   
“Here,” I extended it to her.   
“You wanted a different one?” Nova raised an eyebrow and accepted the plushie from me. Head already turning to tell the booth operator to swap it, but I stopped her.   
When I spoke, my voice came out as weak as I felt.   
“You won it, I didn’t do anything. I fail at everything and couldn’t even do something as simple as knocking over a tower of bottles. You deserve someone stronger and I can’t be her. I’m sorry, Nova,” I breathed out.   
My rambling continued for another second before I found myself suddenly swept up. Nova’s arms wrapped around me and she placed the plushie back in my arms. Her expression was disapproving and concerned when she regarded me. I dug my nails into the prize.   
“Is that really what you feel, Cadey? Do you really think you’re weak?” Her voice was more than a little frustrated and I bristled.   
“I am,” I pressed my mouth to the plushie to try and hide a bit.   
Nova pressed her lips in a line and held me closer.  
“You aren’t weak at all, Cadey. You’re the strongest person I know. Who was it that hacked into the Union database last week and saved the Promise from being captured? Who was it that watched my back when we were facing the Empire last month? Who was it that helped Atlas rebuild the ship after our getaway sent us into a meteor shower? You did all those things on your own without my help and saved us all in the process. You’re the strongest person I know and I want you to understand that.”  
I flushed and bit my lip. Self-loathing filled me and I groaned. “That isn’t strength, Nova. Anyone with an Olympus 7 engineering degree could do that. I’m not strong, I couldn’t even knock those bottles down-“  
“You did knock them down,” Nova deadpanned.   
I made another face. “With your help! We both know I would have kept missing if you hadn’t stepped in. Stars, I would have probably ran you broke and missed every attempt.”  
I buried my face in the plushie feeling utterly ashamed at how weak I am. I was so deep in my self loathing that I didn’t sense when Nova pried it off of me and tightened her embrace. Her mouth was suddenly on mine in a kiss and I froze before sinking into it.   
It lasts a few moments before she draws away. There’s a tint to her cheeks as she presses her forehead against mine. I feel a smile blooming on my face and my previous feelings of incompetence melt away. It’s still amazing that Nova can have that effect.   
“We won it together, Cadey, I didn’t win it for you. You’re not weak at all. Strength is more than just physical and you’ve already proven yourself strong. Don’t be so ashamed that we both had to win this plushie together because we’re a team-you and me,” Nova murmured. Her hand slips into mine and she looks away. Her blush suddenly becomes heavier and she drops her voice to a whisper, “besides-I like giving you gifts. Every book I’ve read recommends giving something to the person you love to show affection. I like the way you smile when I give you something.”  
I almost don’t hear that last bit, but I do. A grin tears through my features and I throw an arm around Nova. My heart is utterly pounding in my chest and I place a kiss to her cheek.   
“I love you, Nova,” I blush.   
“I love you too, Cadey.”


End file.
